Perseverance of a lovesick teenager
by Nonirue
Summary: This story revolves around Hinamori Amu, a persistent teenager, who's madly in love with her best friend brother and will stop at nothing until he becomes hers. Will he crack or will she end up giving up and move on?


**Perseverance of a lovesick teenager**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**Summary:** This story revolves around Hinamori Amu, a persistent teenager, who's madly in love with her best friend brother and will stop at nothing until he becomes hers. Will he crack or will she end up giving up and move on?

**Ch. 01**

Amu Hinamori sat down comfortably in a black leather computer chair with her legs crossed. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless, pale yellow V-neck sundress that stopped a few inches before her knee. She stared with flushed cheeks at the sheet of math problems upon the wooden walnut office desk, while twirling a strand of her shoulder length pink hair.

"Amu."

She glanced to the left at the midnight blue-haired young man who sat on the edge of his bed with a sheet of paper in his right hand. Her cream-colored face lit up as he looked up from the sheet towards her. Alluring deep blue eyes met honey colored ones.

"Why do all of these questions have the same mistake?" he asked. His deep yet seductive voice caused her heart to pace up in excitement.

"I dunno." She puffed up her cheeks while crossing her arms under her breast. With her eyes glued at the painting of an ocean scene upon the grey-colored wall before her.

The young man stood up from off the neatly made bed and walked over to her. He placed the sheet that was in his hands on top of the one before her. "Redo them all."

Amu turned her head to the left and stared up at the man. Her cheeks reddened as she absorbed his handsome face. She unconsciously opened mouth opened slightly as she stared in bafflement at his hair that framed his tan-colored face in a messy fashion.

_I want to touch your hair so bad. _She came out of her dreamy state and looked up at him with serious eyes. "Ne Ikuto..."

"Hm?" he replied, taking his seat back on the bed.

Amu uncrossed her legs while pushing away from the table, she turned and faced him. "Can we take a break please?" She asked, while linking her fingers together and then lifting it in the air above her head.

Ikuto closed his eyes and released a sigh. He fall back into his bed with his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Alright then, five minutes."

_Perfect. _Amu stood up with a bright smile on her face and tiptoed across the off-white carpet towards Ikuto. She stopped right before him and stared at his body with lustful eyes. They travelled down towards his crotch and stopped. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat before quietly straddled his hips.

Ikuto eyes popped opened at the sudden weight that crushed his hips. He removed his hands from under his head as he stared with expressionless eyes at the beaming pinkette, who leaned forward slightly and cupped his face. He finally spoke in an annoyed tone. "What are you doing?"

"Make love to me," She replied in a cute voice as she pressed her body against his. Her lips were a mere centimeter away from his.

"No."

"Why not" She whined as she purposefully rocked her body in an up-and-down motion.

"Amu," Ikuto said, as he placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed his arms out. He sat up and stared at her annoyed. "Get off me and get back to your homework."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, while pushing her chest forward. "Kiss me first."

Ikuto closed his eyes and breathed out. He opened them back and glared at the pinkette. He lifts her off him, stood up and made his way towards the leather chair and flop her down in it. With his arms crossed over his chest, he instructed. "You have half hour to fix your mistake or consider getting a new tutor."

Amu looked up at him, a soft gasped escaped her mouth at the weightiness of his voice. She bit down and chewed on her bottom lips as she turned back to her paper, with her mechanical pencil in her right hand.

_Tch._

...

Amu staggered down the hallway with her binder in her arms. She stopped at the first door on her right and glanced in. Her best friend, a girl with blond hair done up in pigtails sat down in the two person black leather couch, flipping through the channel in boredom.

She spoke in a monotone voice. "U...ta...u..."

The said girl paused what she was doing and glanced at the room entrance. She smiled sadly at the depressed pinkette. "Rejected again?" She stated more than asked.

The pinkette nodded her hung head.

"Listen Amu," Utau said, getting her attention. "It's best to give up. My brother is very stubborn and plus he's-"

"I won't!" She interjected sharply before running out the apartment in an over-dramatic manner.

Utau shook her head.

…

Amu slammed her apartment door shut and dropped to the ground in tears. _Why Ikuto? Why do you always, always reject me? Can't you see how much I love you? I want to be with you and only you._

…

**Knock. Knock.**

Amu sat up in her pink fluffy bed, dazed. The repeating noise caused her to look at her bedroom door. Her eyes widened as she came to and scrambled out of her bed, only to land face first on the beige carpet, tangled up in her hot pink comforter.

_Ouch._

She untangled herself and threw the comforter back on her messy bed. She dashed out the room and towards the front door, in a white tank top and black batty rider shorts. Standing before her was an angry Utau, with her arms crossed and her right foot tapping hotly.

Amu clasped her hands together and bowed slightly. "Sorry Utau. I went to bed late last night and then I fell on the floor just now and...and then..."

Utau rolled her sharp purple eyes. "Amu, I will be leaving in fifteen minutes whether you are ready or not, got it?"

Amu laughed nervously with her right hand behind her head.

…

Amu sat down in the last seat beside the window in her homeroom, while Utau took the one before her. A few minutes a boy with brown spiky hair and emerald green eyes made his way over and sat down in his seat that was opposite Amu, cheerful as always.

"Yo Hinamori," he greeted, happily. His face turned pale while his eyes turned beady as he looked at the blood-thirsty blond diagonally from him next. He shrank in his seat while mumbling out. "Babe, I can explain."

"I am sure you can," she responded sarcastically. A purple aura framed her body as she faced forward.

Amu propped her left hand on the table with her palm to her cheek and stared out the window at the sunny sky. "Kuukai, you are in deep shit."

"I-I know."

...

Message from Nonirue:

I started this chapter almost midnight and finished around one thirty in the morning; I just couldn't leave it half-done lol. Then another idea popped into my head (I will post that story up as soon as I have it typed out) and instead of falling asleep I end up mentally planning the whole chapter. I honestly don't know what time I fell asleep. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. See you all in chapter 2.


End file.
